Rev. Jonathan Green
Rev. Jonathan GreenCluedo (TV series) (born June 18, 1905), is questioned by many on whether he is a saint or sinner. Known for shady dealings on the stock market, he used this money to "help" the Church of England. Biography Jonathan Green was born on June 18, 1905 in Stanton St. Bernard, England to Thallo and Joanna Green. As a child, Green lost his mother and his father became the kingpin of a secret gang to extort money in the United States following her death. Green carried on the family business starting at age 12, when he began to preach his twisted version of the Gospel throughout ArlingtonClue Mysteries: 15 Whodunits To Solve In Minutes. At the age of 18, Green was enrolled at Praise and Glory Seminary in Arlington, but never graduated. He used his alter ego as a man of the cloth in order to teach his message: “Take from the rich, and give to the poor,” or rather, to give to himself. Green created an underworld mob and was able to steal money from various people in his life. He came across one of his most devoted victims of extortion, Samuel and Margaret Boddy. Rev. Green befriended Sir Hugh Black, Margaret's brother who secretly joined his mobClue Mysteries: 15 Whodunits To Solve In Minutes. In collaboration with Sir Hugh Black, the kingpin of the family business, Rev. Green, was able to extort money from wealthy patrons who did business with him. Rev. Green reached the apex of his mob’s success when he was able to make shady dealings on the stock market with various businesses throughout the United StatesClue: Master Detective. During this time, Rev. Green was appointed as the pastor of St. Cecilia’s Vicarage in Arlington, Massachusetts. He met Mrs. Elizabeth Peacock, who donated to his “charities” that were “used” to help save the moles. However, Rev. Green used this money to live, as he was very short on cash at the moment. He also befriended Prof. Peter Plum, who helped in his extortion business. Prof. Plum’s research was funded by both Sir Hugh Black and Rev. Green. Prof. Plum’s chemistry research also contributed largely to Rev. Green’s financial success. Rev. Green also courted the older women of his parish, seducing them for financial gain. He was also known to gamble often, in hopes of sustaining his mob. Rev. Green’s crimes have caused many people to lose all that they ownClue: The VCR Mystery GameCluedo (TV series). John Boddy invited Rev. Green to his thirtieth birthday party at the Boddy Estate on June 5, 1954. The guests were all blackmailed by Mr. Boddy who threatened to exploit their secrets because they had all hurt him in a way. Boddy threatened to reveal Rev. Green’s crimes of extortion, which have caused many people to lose their possessions. At 8:30 P.M., John Boddy was murdered and his corpse was found on the cellar stairs. All of the guests had the perfect motive, but whodunitClue Mysteries: 15 Whodunits To Solve In MinutesClue (film)? After Boddy’s murder, the suspects returned to their homes in Arlington, Massachusetts. The reverend continued serving the parish and became acquainted with Mrs. Blanche White and Col. Michael Mustard. Rev. Green worked arduously to fund his mob through various “charities”Cluedo (TV series). A year after the murder, Jay Edger Hoover called the original guests together to continue investigation for John Boddy’s murder. The two forged a false will in order to try to kill the suspects and inherit Mr. Boddy’s wealth and Sir Hugh Black’s wealth. After these events, the suspects, including those at the hearing of the will, all of the suspects tried to escape the United States after being placed on the Federal Bureau of Investigation’s Most Wanted List; the investigation for finding these criminals was directed by Inspector Peter Pry. Eventually these suspects came together and traveled to Paris, Tangiers, and then to Rangoon; they all collaborated to find and kill The Butler, who was tracking them. Rev. Green was arrested by Inspector Pry for extortion and murderCluedo (TV series). References Category:Suspects